With reference to FIG. 5 for a conventional LED lamp of a light engine device, the LED lamp has a fin structure comprised of two parts 7, wherein a combining surface 71 of the two parts has a first containing slot 72 and a second containing slot 73 integrally and separately formed on both sides of the first containing slot 72, so that there are three through holes provided for containing a heat pipe 81 and electric wires 82 of a semiconductor light emitting module 8. The conventional LED lamp achieves the heat dissipation effect by conducting heat generated by the semiconductor light emitting module 8 through the heat pipe 81 and then dissipated to the outside from a plurality of fins 74.
In the foregoing heat dissipation structure, the heat pipe 81 must be in a tight contact with the first containing slots 72 of the two parts to achieve a good thermal conduction effect. If the tightness of the combining surface 71 of the two parts 7 is not up to a standard, the thermal conduction effect will be low, and the lamp may be overheated or even damaged. On the other hand, the through holes of the second containing slot 73 are provided for containing the electric wires 82, but the electric wires 82 are soft and easy to deform, so that it takes much more time to install the deformed electric wires 82 into the through holes during the installation process, thus incurring a higher assembling cost. If the electric wires 82 are not installed into the through holes properly but they are clamped at the combining surface 71 of the two parts 7, the heat pipe 81 will be unable to conduct heat to the fins 74. Obviously, the conventional heat dissipation structure requires improvements.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an LED heat dissipation structure in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.